Never Let You Go
by KellyKindaHeartsU
Summary: Sesshoumaru will never let Kagome go. Ever.


(Author Notes: The title is from a Third Eye Blind Song. Guess which one. And I don't own Inuyasha.)

Kagome couldn't help but let a goofy grin paint her youthful face. Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes at his bubbly fiancé's enthusiasm before tackling the attractive girl and pinning her down on the bed. The pretty young college senior tried fruitlessly to escape the arrogant man that held her hostage in his bedroom.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome pouted while she struggled underneath the lean muscular form of Sesshomaru. "Come on, let me go."

"No. I'll never let you go," Sesshoumaru replied before leaning down and crashing his lips into hers.

An hour later…..

After the happy couple had a nice romp, Sesshoumaru had fallen asleep with Kagome lying on his chest. The blue eyed temptress listened to the rhythm of her bed buddy's breathing and smirked evilly with the knowledge that she, such a little thing, had once again tired out the formidable Sesshoumaru. Not feeling tired at all, Kagome decided to take part in one of her favorite activities, thinking about Sesshoumaru. So, that is what the young girl did as her right hand lazily drew circles on her fiancé chiseled chest.

Kagome had known her now fiancé ever since Sesshoumaru's family had moved to her neighborhood when they were both five years old. It had been love at first sight for little Kagome who had never seen such long beautiful silver hair before. And it did help that said hair was attached to such a cute boy. Kagome, after basically stalking Sesshoumaru for two weeks, made her move when she stole the snotty little boy's swing at the local park. This action caused the two young children to verbally spar until Sesshouamaru had deemed Kagome a worthy adversary and bestowed onto young Kagome the privilege of being his friend.

So they remained friends until high school, when Sesshoumaru couldn't take any more of that friend crap and asked Kagome to be his girlfriend. They had been going out for two years when tragedy struck their senior year of high school, and her father died. Kagome was so emotional distraught by this that she had come to a very peculiar decision: she would never let Sesshoumaru leave her-instead she would break up with him first. Ugh, well, the young beauty tried. Really, she did, he just wouldn't let her go. Simply put, Sesshoumaru would never let Kagome go.

At this thought, Kagome found another smile gracing her bubblegum pink lips accompanied by giggles. If the raven haired girl been honest with herself from the beginning, she would have understood how truly stupid the idea of 'leaving' Sesshoumaru was. Yes, looking back it had been completely idiotic logic on her part.

(Flashback)

Kagome had thought it would be oh so easy to tell off Sesshoumaru. After all, the young man had an enormous ego, so all the pretty girl thought that would be required to end their relationship was a perfectly worded insult. And boy did Kagome have one.

"You suck Sesshoumaru. We are so through!" Kagome uttered with what she hoped sounded like complete distain, though in actuality her voice was barely audible to even herself. Kagome was doing her best to be strong, though it didn't really help matters that Sesshoumaru was lying practically naked on her bed. Sesshoumaru appearance's was somewhat caused by, ok, completely caused by Kagome. For the minute that Kagome had laid eyes on Sesshoumaru that night, wearing his thick rimmed glasses and sweater vest, she knew she was done for. Kagome had mauled the studiously attired Sesshoumaru at the first chance she got. Clearly, this was the product of some sort of manipulative planning on his part, for Sesshoumaru knew full well that Kagome had a thing for dorks.

Kagome's bedroom was quiet for what felt like a very long time, and for a moment Kagome was worried that Sesshoumaru had fallen asleep. But then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw silver hair sway as the ethereal looking Sesshoumaru haughtily strolled over to her, his chest muscles rippling with each stride, causing the young girl to become painted with a pink hew. The godlike young man stood before her and with an exasperated sigh, picked her up and playfully threw her on the bed before getting on top of her.

The second Sesshoumaru's silky hair lightly swiped her face as he gazed down at her, Kagome knew that her defenses were crumbling. Admittedly she had put up a valiant fight, but in the face of such rare beauty, things were looking mighty grim for Kagome. With his gorgeous hair washing over her, Sesshoumaru leaned down and gave her ear a gentle nip that caused Kagome's breath to hitch as she feverishly waited for his reply.

"No," Sesshoumaru stated clearly before pulling away to look at her face once more. "Never," the gorgeous man added before hungrily kissing Kagome's sweet lips. Suffice to say, Kagome's first effort at leaving Sesshoumaru hadn't gone quite as planned.

So she tired numerous, albeit less blunt, tactics.

Kagome tried to ignore Sesshoumaru's calls but found that to be an impossible task. After all, she was a young girl, so she just had to answer her cell phone. Instead the blue eyed girl found herself counting how many times it rang, so that it would seem like she didn't care. That number turned out to be seven. Anything before three was too anxious where four, five, six rings fell into the healthy zone, so seven it was! Oh, and then there was the little fact that anything past seven rings caused Kagome to fear that Sesshoumaru would hang up. Much to the clever girls dismay it seemed as though Sesshoumaru caught on to his beautiful girlfriends little game. Because it was not long after Kagome had implemented her plan that Sesshoumaru started calling and letting it ring only once or twice before he would hang up. Kagome would frantically call him back only to have her deliciously wicked boyfriend pick up on the first ring laughing his ass off.

Kagome tried giving Sesshoumaru the silent treatment, but that didn't even last one car ride to school. Silence suited Sesshoumaru, not Kagome. That is why it was so befitting of him to decide to talk on the same day that Kagome choose to unleash her silent protest against him. And talk Sesshoumaru did. It was a good thirty minute ride to school, and he talked more in those thirty minutes Kagome theorized than in all of his youth. But, why god, why, did her arrogant boyfriend have to talk about math? Ok, so, it wasn't quite as retarded as just math, it was Sesshoumaru's math class and what they were doing that he spoke of but still, math?! The sapphire eyed beauty was seething mad. Sure, Kagome was a killer student and she did mange to get a good grade in math, but that was just the problem-she managed. It was not easy for her, something her boyfriend should know considering he had been tutoring the girl in the subject for a couple of years now. At the mention of some proofs that she had never heard of, Kagome decided that she had just enough of Sesshoumaru's no doubt deliberate speak.

"Sesshoumaru, stop!" screeched Kagome causing Sesshoumaru to look at her and become silent. "And really, Sesshoumaru, who talks about that kind of stuff?!" The frustrated girl shouted as she turned to face her conniving boyfriend. The godlike man just looked at her, his golden eyes twinkling with mischief before Sesshoumaru leaned over and kissed Kagome. She didn't want to respond to his kiss, but oh those lips!! Needless to say, as the couple made out in the school parking lot with Kagome absently wondering when they arrived at said destation, Sesshoumaru had won this battle.

After all her tactics of distancing herself from her boyfriend had failed, Kagome had decided to try a whole new approach, smothering him. Ah yes, surely the stoic Sesshoumaru would feel uncomfortable with this manure. So, one day, Kagome wore a tight white t-shirt that said 'Sole Property of one Sesshoumaru Takumi' in big bold black lettering. When Sesshoumaru had picked up the raven haired beauty that morning, he actually laughed before saying that the shirt suited her. After the egotistical young man kissed his girlfriend hello, Sesshoumaru toke out a black pen and singed his name for authenticity on her chest right where Kagome's heart resided. The sinfully sexy man's action at first left her dumb founded and blushing beautifully from the contact. Then Kagome felt slightly miffed once she realized that her hot boyfriend did indeed have a point. Lot of silly fan girls would wear shirts with one of the Takumi brothers on them to school. Though Kagome did feel happy knowing that her shirt would be the only one with Sesshoumaru stamp of approval, err, signature on it.

The shirt incident having gone awry, Kagome thought long and hard about her next course of action. The scheming schoolgirl decided that she would write her stunning boyfriend poems in their advanced English class. The only problem with this well, ok, there were numerous problems. First of all, Kagome and Sesshoumaru were both avid readers, and so of course they had both at some point in time come across mind blowing poetry that they would share with one another. So a heart wrenching poem wouldn't embarrass her boyfriend; in fact, he might actually enjoy it. Ok, so, maybe a beautiful poem wasn't what was called for, but a really lame poem! Yes, it was all in all Kagome's dumbest idea yet, but seeing as how she couldn't think of another plan of attack it would have to do. That and the fact that the young student had to come up with a theme for a poetry book assignment for which she had been procrastinating on for quite some time now.

Kagome really got into the assignment after she decided that her boyfriend would be her inspiration. In fact the young girl had been kind of proud of the crappy poems and her abilities involving all things dorky when she showed the booklet to Sesshoumaru before handing it in. His response was only a raised eyebrow. Hmmm, not quite the effect that Kagome was looking for. In fact her response to his poetry book was more of the reaction that the gorgeous girl was looking for when he handed it to her, ok more like when Kagome tore it out of Sesshoumaru's bare hands as she was dying of anticipation. The lovable girl had no clue what her diabolical boyfriend did his book on. This was because Kagome wanted to surprise him with her booklet, so being the type of calculating young man that Sesshoumaru is, he refused to let his girlfriend see his booklet. It was all very childish really. Now, finally, the cute girl held the dull looking book in her own two little hands. Kagome flipped through the pages anxiously, and her gorgeous eyes filled with horror.

"Math, Sesshoumaru?! Seriously, do you think of nothing else?!" The enraged girl yelled, berating her boyfriend. "How the hell, is it even possible to write one poem, let alone a whole F-ing booklet about math?!"

"Kagome, I am surprised at you." Ah, man, her zombie of a teacher would come in at this opportune moment. So, yes, to say that Kagome spent the rest of class glaring daggers at her boyfriend who just sat next to the annoyed girl looking completely unaffected by her actions would be completely correct. All of that drama took place while the teacher examined the booklets, and the rest of the class read silently.

At the end of class, Kagome's slow minded teacher called her over. Kagome leisurely made her way to her executioner with Sesshoumaru tagging along. The exasperated girl flashed her boyfriend a bright smile in the hope that their loser of a teacher would see this and realize that they were cool, so then she wouldn't give Kagome detention for making fun of another student's creativity. Kagome's plan to show the depths of their love probably have gone a tad bit better if Sesshoumaru had given any outward response to the beautiful smile his girlfriend gave him. Yes, yes, his golden speckled eyes got all soft and to Kagome it was apparent that he enjoyed the affection she showed him, but to their teacher….well, not so much. Kagome did however find some comfort in Sesshoumaru's presence. If their moronic teacher tried to give her detention Sesshoumaru would surely stick up for her. He always did. So, all in all, Kagome felt pretty confident as she stood before the sinister teacher ready to face her punishment with boyfriend by her side.

All of the poise the young beauty had once possessed faded upon hearing what the demented teacher requested of her. This abomination of a teacher wanted the young schoolgirl to read one of her "magnificent" poems in front of the entire class tomorrow. Kagome panicked tying to tell the droid of a teacher that she was too shy to read them out loud. That caused the teacher to start rambling on about how it was her duty as an educator to bring the young Kagome out of her shell. So the petrified girl tried another approach.

"Sesshoumaru is a VERY private person…." only to be cut off.

"While that is an accurate statement, I wouldn't want my girlfriend's grade to be affected on my account," Sesshoumaru said with amusement clearly written in his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru!" spat Kagome as she looked at the gorgeous man with wide eyes. Her methodical boyfriend's honey eyes were filled to the brim with happiness while a slight smile adorned his beautiful face. Clearly there would be no getting out of this.

So this is how on the next day of class, Kagome found herself in the front of the classroom with her boyfriend's beautiful sun kissed eyes beating into her. The beyond nervous girl held in her shaking hands the gaudy little poetry booklet which she had adorned with hearts, flowers and puppies. Kagome's throat went dry as she spoke giving her voice a noticeable squeak to it:

"I like you."

"I like dogs, I like you."

"I like," Kagome paused for dramatic valley girl affect "like you, Sesshoumaru."

"I like you in that way that a girl likes a boy."

"I like you better than any toy," after that line Kagome stole a glance at Sesshoumaru who was now smirking at her with devious bedroom eyes. The flustered girl responded by blushing like mad. 'Not _that _kind of toy, you pervert!!' Kagome's mind screamed in anguish.

"I like you," Kagome said, with her pretty face now fire engine red as she started to walk to her desk, better known in her mind as her safe haven.

"Great job. Now please tell us who your inspiration was," bellowed the pompous teacher from the back of the room, freezing Kagome in her place with her words. 'Why that stupid hobo, his name is in the fricking poem!!' Kagome's mind screamed in response to the audacious request asked of her.

"Um…my boyfriend, Sesshoumaru," Kagome responded oh so intelligently while looking at her boyfriend who was still smirking at her, his eyes now blazing with unspoken laughter. The classroom was so quiet that it was down right creepy, leaving Kagome to wonder 'aren't they supposed to like clap or something. I mean it wasn't _that_ bad…' Oh, but it was _that_ bad. So, with all of the eyes of her fellow classmates following the obviously "lovesick girl," the raven haired beauty sheepishly went to her seat next to the cause of all her embarrassment.

Yes, it is true that every method Kagome had tried had failed, miserably. And yet the bubbly girl was completely undaunted with another scheme already in mind. This time around Kagome decided to up their public affection. Nothing lewd because a hello, she is Kagome, and thus not a slut.

The young beauty's new game plan consisted of grabbing Sesshoumaru and pulling him into an empty classroom. The exact time that the little temptress implemented her attack was during the last class of the day. Kagome had study hall, so she had no problem winking at her perverted advisor when she arrived with messy hair and glowing skin with only 3 minutes left in the hour. While her dear sweet little Sesshoumaru wasn't quite as lucky for he had his favorite subject, math. Yet Sesshoumaru didn't seem to mind missing his beloved class. In fact he was so enthusiastic about Kagome showing up at his math class minutes before the hour began and stealing him away that Kagome started to wonder about which one of them was really doing the seducing.

Had she not been so focused on her task, no doubt Kagome would have realized how truly stupid of an idea it was to drive someone away by making out with them in a locked empty science lab. Especially when said plan had called for _public affection_. After all, Kagome is a very clever girl, so had she really taken the time to examine her behavior, she would have realized that her new course of action was done not to push Sesshoumaru away, like the young girl kept telling herself, but to bring the two closer together. Kagome needed Sesshoumaru now more than ever, but she was too proud to admit that fact to either herself or to her boyfriend.

It was during one of their heated makeout sessions when Kagome found herself sitting on a countertop in nothing but her white lace thong, her hands playing with her shiny jet black hair, that she started to do some serious introspection. She had just ordered Sesshoumaru to check for like the 18th time that the door was indeed locked. Watching her boyfriend's retreating figure with his long snowy locks swaying over his bare back with each elegant step he took, all of her silly behavior played out in her head. Kagome's actions of late were just so not like her. Well, maybe the ones involving smothering affection were kind of like her because the young beauty did enjoy both messing around and playing with her boyfriend.

While everyone was telling her how she should feel or how she should act in the wake of losing someone, Sesshoumaru was the only one who wasn't preaching at her or condemning her in any way. He was her boyfriend who had remained unwavering by her side throughout her unstoppable tidal wave of intense feelings. Sesshoumaru was the only one that looked at her with the same eyes that she had always known; neither her newly found rage nor her precarious melancholy affecting their hue. Tears sprang to the young girl's eyes at these revelations.

"I am such a bad person," she mumbled as her thin legs dangled off the countertop ledge making her feel extremely childlike regardless of her lack of dress.

"No, you're not. You're just hurting," Sesshoumaru replied now standing before her. He kissed her sweetly on her nose before taking his girlfriend into his strong arms.

"I tried pushing you away…." She wanted to explain her odd actions, but Sesshoumaru apparently didn't need one.

"True, but I am not dumb enough to let you leave." Pulling away slightly to look into her dark blue eyes that were now swimming with tears, Sesshoumaru continued talking softly to his girlfriend, "I am also not stupid enough to believe that is what you actually wanted. More importantly, I will never let you go."

"I am sorry," the young girl barely got out, her chest heaving and her whole body shaking as Kagome held on to her boyfriend desperately, her little hands wrapping around his neck as she started bawling into his rock solid chest, finally letting everything out.

"I know," Sesshoumaru replied as he tightened his hold on the upset beauty that resided in his arms.

"Kagome, I did the same thing to you thirteen years ago," he whispered into her ear as he started to rock her lightly.

"That's when I realized that I would always love you. You just refused to let me go." Sesshoumaru gentle words drifted to Kagome's ears, and she closed her eyes.

The young schoolgirl took in what her boyfriend had just said. Thirteen years ago is when she had first laid eyes on Sesshoumaru, and it was also thirteen years ago that his mother had passed away. It turned out the reason for Sesshoumaru's father moving their family was to help Sesshoumaru get over his loss. While everyone else had a hands off approach to the sharp tongued little boy, Kagome just couldn't bear to see Sesshoumaru swing all by himself day after day, never interacting with anyone. That was the non-superficial reason why Kagome had stolen his swing, and by doing so, Kagome now understood she had stolen his heart too. That didn't mean that little Sesshoumaru hadn't tried to get her to leave. Granted, five year old Sesshoumaru's tactics for removing her had been slightly different than eighteen year old Kagome's, his involving accusations of her having cooties and such, but they too failed, little Kagome having decided that she could never let Sesshoumaru go.

Kagome understood now what her boyfriend had been trying to show her from the very start. Sesshoumaru had been willing to be her punching bag for all the oddities of emotions residing in her that she needed to let out. By partaking in his girlfriend's misguided games, Sesshoumaru was in his own way telling her that she deserved the same love and devotion that she so freely bestowed on him.

"And besides your methods were ridiculous," Sesshoumaru said before gently laughing, the deep rumbling of his chest causing Kagome to snap out of her mussing and open her eyes, pulling away slightly so she could glare up at her boyfriend.

Kagome was about to reply, but the sinfully attractive man started passionately kissing her.

Ok, so, yes, technically, Kagome had lost all her battles against her boyfriend Sesshoumaru. But as the two feverishly made out, damn it if Kagome didn't feel like a winner.

(End Flashback)

"You are so lucky to have me as your fiancé!" Kagome said abruptly amidst a sea of giggles, no doubt ending Sesshoumaru's nap. The bubbly girl couldn't help herself; this batch of memories about their love was one of her favorites. Lying on top of Sesshoumaru's ivory sculpted chest, the cute girl looked up, so she could gaze at her fiancé's face, Kagome curious to see his reaction. Her hands, having a mind of their own, soon found themselves immersed in the radiant beauty that is Sesshoumaru's silky hair.

Sesshomaru, who was now awake with one arm draped lazily around his girl's slender back and the other firmly planted on her apple behind, snorted.

The young beauty chose to ignore Sesshoumaru's elegant response to her statement.

Looking into his gold dusted eyes, she said with a gorgeous grin and with all the enthusiasm that dwelled in her heart, "I love you."

Sesshoumaru's muscular arm wrapped tighter around her petite form as his other hand gave a little slap to her tight perky bottom. Kagome gave a girlish shriek of joy and was about to retaliate only to find herself having been pinned down once again by Sesshoumaru. The beautiful young man was now attacking her breast mercilessly with butterfly kisses as his long silver hair gentle washed over her porcelain skin. Kagome's delicate hands were intertwined with her fiancé's strong ones, insuring that the vivacious ravened haired girl was indeed trapped. Looking down at his prey, his honey eyes glowing with anticipation, Sesshoumaru smiled. He couldn't help it; his fiancé was simply contagious.

"I love you too."

(Author Note: Thanks for reading my second fanfic!!)


End file.
